


Be The Tony To My Steve

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theater AU, derek is a geek, its adorable and fluffy that is all, stiles is a nerd, they meet at a theater and stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek winds up alone at the Avengers premiere stuck next to this guy who won't stop moving. He finds it weirdly endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Tony To My Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff based off this post [here. ](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com/post/74010068230/notenoughgatorade-grinchtaire)  
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com)

The theater was packed. 

Not just in the ‘oh well, I’m not gonna get the seat where I can put me feet on the rails’ packed, no, it was ‘honest to god, no seats left anywhere, why in the world did I wait so long to get here’ packed to the brim with people. 

If Derek didn’t want to see the damn movie so badly he wouldn’t even bother. He’d turn around and walk out the theater and wouldn’t even ask for his money back. 

But he really wanted to see it, god damn it. 

And it was opening night for crying out loud. 

Opening night was the best. 

He’d been waiting for weeks to go see the new Avengers movie. He had avoided all the spoilers, wanting to be completely surprised by what he saw. And he was a pro at avoiding spoilers; changing the channel when previews came on and avoiding articles online. 

He had wanted to take Laura, who promised him that she would go with him on opening night. The plan was for him to wear his muscle tank and arc reactor recreation (that he was damn proud of okay?) and she was going to go as Black Widow. 

That was right up until opening night, when she called him in a tizzy telling him that she was headed to the hospital with her roommate who had tripped and broken her ankle and that she was sorry but she obviously couldn’t make it. 

Derek had pouted through the ticket line but by the time he bought his ticket and was standing in the line for popcorn, he was more than excited. 

That was until he actually got inside the theater. 

Every seat was full. It was two minutes until the movie started and he was freaking out a little. 

He scanned the crowd, knowing that there had to be a seat somewhere. 

Then he found it. Right behind a big guy who painted himself green and next to girl dressed as Thor. He moved quickly, balancing his popcorn, drink and candy (he’d gone all out because he was excited). 

The man at the end of the aisle stands up to let him pass, eyeing his arc reactor jealously. Derek smirks a little as he moves down the aisle. Everyone moves for him except the last guy before his empty seat. 

He waits for a moment for the guy to notice him. 

He’s got a Captain America shirt on and he’s tapping away at his phone. 

Derek clears his throat and the guy flails, nearly sending the popcorn in his lap flying. He glances up at Derek with a shy smile and then the smile changes, leaving his jaw slack. 

“Dude. Where did you get your arc reactor?” He asks. Derek snorts. 

“If you let me sit down I might tell you.” He retorts. 

The guy looks at the seat next to him then nods. 

“Oh yeah man, sorry, I’m kind of in my own world… well… most of the time.” He lets out a breathy laugh as he stands and Derek scoots past him. They both sit back down and the guy looks over at him expectantly. Derek shakes his head. 

“I made it.” He mutters after a moment. The guy’s eyes go wide. 

“Wha-at? No way. That thing looks like the real deal. I mean obviously you don’t have shrapnel in your heart to where you’d need a giant magnetic arc reactor, but it totally looks like you could. I mean – sorry. I ramble. It’s a thing.” Derek smiles. 

“It’s no big deal, I found a tutorial online and made it from some LED’s and wire.” The guys eyebrows went up and he leaned forward, getting a little close to Derek’s chest. 

Derek let out a huff and the guy glanced up at him. 

“Oh sorry, um, where’s the power source?” He asked, eyes trailing back down to Derek’s chest again. 

“There’s a wire that goes to a battery in my pocket, so I can switch it on and off.” The guys eyes lit up and he sighed. 

“Damn, I should definitely have planned out a costume. My buddy Scott was supposed to come with me but he got a girlfriend and apparently she is anti-opening night of movies and he promised to go see it with her for the firs time blah blah blah. Whatever, it took all the fun out of costume planning, you know?” He leaned back and grabbed his soda, sticking the straw in his mouth and chewing on it. Derek followed the motion, distracted for a moment by the guys lips, before he remembered to answer. 

“Yeah, no, I was supposed to come with my sister, she was gonna be my Natasha, but stuff came up.” His eyes fell back down to the straw against the man’s lips (beautiful lips, shut up brain) and he sucked in a breath as the guys tongue played with it for a moment before disappearing into his mouth again. 

“That sucks, at least we’re among fellow nerds right? Although you don’t exactly fit the nerd bill if you get my drift, because I’m pretty sure that guy who painted himself green is a nerd, and you would know even if you met him on a normal day, but you not so much because-” 

The guy stopped speaking as the lights dimmed and Derek found himself oddly disappointed that he didn’t finish his train of thought. 

But then the previews started. 

“Holy hell,” The guy breathed as the trailer flashed onto the screen. The eerie sound of the child singing played throughout the theater and then Michael Caine’s voice started. “You are as precious to me as you were to your own mother and father.” 

The guy leaned forward, elbows on his knees for the rest of the preview. As the last Batman logo played on the screen the guy threw himself back into his chair with a sigh. 

“That is going to be intense. And totally completely awesome.” He said, although Derek wasn’t sure if he was speaking to himself or to Derek. Derek nodded anyway. The next preview played, but Derek’s attention was mostly on the guy next to him. 

He was constantly moving. He jiggled his leg, gnawed on his straw; he tapped his fingers and cracked his knuckles. 

It was entertaining to watch and it was oddly endearing. He didn’t know why the guy was grabbing his attention so much. 

Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. The guy was kind of gorgeous, with his perfectly kissable lips (although if he were to be honest, that wasn’t the first thing he thought of them doing) and his amber colored eyes (who had eyes that color anyway?). Moles dotted his skin, making constellations that Derek really just wanted to trail with is tongue. And he had strong arms; Derek could see the outline of muscle even though the shirt he was wearing was kind of baggy. He wanted to lift the shirt up and see exactly what the guy had hiding under there. 

But then the movie started and Derek’s attention was fixed firmly on the screen. 

~

The movie finished and people started to get up and leave. 

Derek and the guy stayed in their seats. 

“Don’t they know you never leave a Marvel movie before the credits are over?” The guy asked. Derek’s attention turned to him once again. 

v“I know, it’s sacrilegious.” He muttered in response. The guy grinned.

“What did you think?” He asked, turning his bright eyes on Derek. Derek shook his head. 

“It was awesome, and hilarious, I loved the Hulk smashing Thor, priceless.” The guy laughed and Derek thought he’d really like to hear that sound everyday for the rest of his life. 

“I know! And then when Thor smashed Loki into the ground. Puny god! Oh man!” The guy grabbed his stomach and laughed, leaning back into his chair, his grin matching Derek’s. 

The credits ended and the last clip played. 

“Holy crap!” the guy cried after it was over. He turned to Derek. “Do you know who that was?” Derek started to gather his things. 

“No, who was it?” He asked as he stood up. The guy followed him as he exited the theater.

“That was Thanos! Holy crap. In the Thor movie you can totally see the Infinity Gaunlet in Odin’s treasure room, I was wondering why they had thrown it in there, but this totally makes sense!” The guy continued to gush about the repercussions of the last clip until they were both standing on the curb outside the theater. Derek smiled at him as he continued, obviously passionate about the topic. 

“Wow, that is just going to make seeing the next one even better.” He finished. Derek nodded. 

“Thanks for getting me more excited for it; I didn’t realize it was going to be so awesome.” The guy bobbed his head. 

“Did you never read the comics?” he asked. Derek shook his head and shoved his hands in his jacket. 

“Nah, never got around to it. I read the Spiderman comics as a kid, but I’m more of a novel guy myself.” The guy nodded. 

“Well hey, nothing wrong with that. Uh…” The guy looks around like he just now realized they were standing outside the theater. “Oh, um, sorry, I talk and talk, you could’ve just told me to shut up, or walked away, that’s happened before, I didn’t mean to keep you.” Derek shook his head. 

“No, it’s cool. I don’t have anything to do.” He said. The guy nodded and then stuck out his hand. 

“I’m Stiles by the way. I realize now that I’ve talked your ear off through that whole movie and I never introduced myself, now you can pray to god specifically for me to shut up.” Derek laughed, taking the guys hand and shaking it firmly. 

“I’m Derek, and it really wasn’t all that bad.” Stiles looked at him oddly, like what he was saying was gibberish and then he looked down at their clasped hands. 

“Uh… I have to go now.” He said, confusion on his face, “It was uh… nice to meet you.” He pulled his hand from Derek’s and then turned and walked off down the sidewalk. 

Derek’s eyebrows shot up and he watched as he walked away, disappointment settling in his gut. He was about to head back to his car when Stiles stopped and turned back towards him. 

“Okay, so I’m like super bad at reading signals of any sort whatsoever, but my dad is always telling me that if I ever find someone who will willingly put up with me jabbering in their ear constantly about nonsense that I should totally ask them out and not be a coward about it, so can I give you my number?” Stiles looked up eyes meeting Derek’s and Derek nodded, not really knowing what to say to the straightforward request. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Stiles. Stiles long fingers (how had he not noticed the fingers!?) made quick work and then passed his phone back to him. 

“Okay, there, you can call me or text me or… not. That is totally up to you. I’m gonna, um, I’m gonna go now.” He turned to walk away and Derek couldn’t let him go without saying something. 

“Stiles!” He called. The guy turned back with wide eyes. 

“I’m definitely going to call.” Stiles eyebrows shot up and then a blush covered his cheeks. (Derek would definitely find other, less innocent, ways to bring that blush back). He ducked his head, smiling. 

“Okay, yeah, that… that would be nice.” He looked back at Derek with a grin, “Goodnight Mr. Stark.” Derek laughed and then offered him a salute. 

“Goodnight Cap.” 


End file.
